


Healing Heart

by AvengTris



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint isn't the only one with a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Heart

Clint’s arm rested under his head as he stared at the ceiling, he ground his teeth together as he thought of the upcoming mission. He would be partnered with Natasha and they would be going to India to deal with some foreign spies. Clint remembered the last time he had been there, under the name Brandt and working for the famous Ethan Hunt. Going back would bring memories, some painful and some sweet while working with Natasha would bring nothing but fresh heartbreak.

He glanced over at the body beside him in the bed, pale and soft. The complete opposite of Natasha. While the red head had the personality that matched her wild hair and a lean body hard with muscle, Darcy was solemn but happy, but she was terribly fragile.

Clint had come to feel fiercely protective of her and even though he wasn’t ready for love, he couldn’t help but wish that the wound on his heart would heal and fade into a scar so he could love Darcy with everything he had. He felt almost sick with himself, as though he were using her. He wasn’t, but the feeling wouldn’t leave him.

He took to looking back at the ceiling and tracing the imaginary patterns there. Darcy stirred next to him, sighing softly before turning over to rest her head, and her hand on his chest. Clint looked down and smiled at her, “Good morning.”

“Mmph, good morning is not what I’d call waking up,” Darcy grumbled, burying her face against his chest. Clint had fast learned that Darcy, despite being bright and perky during the day and at night, was grumpy in the mornings.

“Of course it’s a good morning, you’re waking up next to me.” he smiled sweetly at her.

Darcy looked up and laughed shortly before plopping her head on his chest, “That’s what I call a tolerable morning.”

“What would make it a good morning?” Clint asked playfully.

“Coffee.” she replied with ease.

“Just coffee?” Clint raised a brow.

“Mmhm. Anything more than that and I might be too happy, also I don’t want to exhaust you before your mission,” Darcy teased and suddenly threw back the covers and hopped out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

Clint resisted the urge to wince at the mention of the mission and instead called out, “You won’t exhaust me!”

“Oh?” Darcy came out of the bathroom in jeans and a black sweater, brushing out the knots in her dark hair. “Is that why you fall asleep after? Because I don’t exhaust you?”

“Yep,” he was not going to fall for it.

She walked over and kissed him deeply, “Right.”

He chuckled and got out of bed, sliding into jeans and a T-shirt before following her out. He ducked under one of Thor’s hugs and quickly made his way to the coffee maker and grabbed the mug that Jane handed him. Her lips looked slightly bruised but he didn’t say anything. Clint had noticed more bruises on her but he knew that Thor didn’t mean to, it was just hard not to bruise someone as delicate as Jane. Clint had a similar problem with Darcy. He ran his eyes over her and noticed that she had a bruise around her wrist where he had grabbed her.

They settled at the table and chatted quietly together, laughing at jokes and memories. Clint’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he glanced at the caller I.D. and saw it was Natasha. He sighed heavily and slipped it back in before announcing his need to leave.

Thor caught him before he could escape and gave him a bear hug, causing Clint to gasp for air after and Jane kissed him on both cheeks, wishing him luck. Darcy stood at the door with her mug in her hand, not looking at him or saying anything. He went and grabbed his bag, coming back to find Darcy still in the same place but Thor and Jane were gone.

Clint walked to the door and stopped beside her, his eyes glued to the floor. They stood there silently for a few moments before Darcy said quietly, “I know you love her Clint, but she doesn’t love you and she has moved on.”

He glanced at her, “How do you know?”

There was no joy in her eyes, just pain. The same pain that Clint was going through, “Because he doesn’t love me anymore and he too has moved on, just like I am.”

She kissed him lightly on the lips, before turning around and walking away. Clint watched her retreating figure before taking in a deep shaky breath. He hadn’t known about Darcy being in a relationship and suddenly the entire thing made sense why she had come to him. He had been in misery and so was she, and she had recognized the signs. 

He ground his teeth together, the muscle in his jaw jumping. He looked at the empty space where Darcy had been and he whispered, “I do love Natasha, but I fear I might love you more.”

With that he walked out the door, and went to the S.H.I.E.L.D. car. Natasha was driving and she looked straight ahead, only nodding when he got in. Clint looked back at lab and saw Darcy standing by the window, watching him just around the corner. He nodded once and she mirrored it, before Natasha drove away.


End file.
